Unexpected Visitor, Unwanted Destiny
by Hallahello
Summary: Sanzo and crew are going to the west as usual when an unexpected guest falls into their lap! But what is this persons destiny? And why should these four care?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own theSaiyuki characters, but the other ones are mine.

AN: Hey this is my first fic I hope you guess enjoy it!

Ch. 1

Whump!Thud! That's all it took for Yuhiko to send her classmate sprawling to the on the ground with a bloody nose. "Gawd Yuhiko you didn't have to hit him that hard!" Takuza yelled in defense of his friend who was now trying to keep the blood running from his nose from getting on his shirt.

" Oh please you two know what I do to people who make fun of me!"

" Yeah well, your just some kind of street fighting freak!" Rumika taunted from his position on the ground.

" Yeah? And you're a freakin pansy what's new?" Yuhiko shot back with a gaze that could cut through steel.

"Dude this is getting way too creepy let's get out of here!" Rumika suggested

"Yeah I agree." Takuza answered

With that they took off running as fast as they could in order to escape further wrath from Yuhiko.

You see this kind of thing happens to Yuhiko all the time. What fuels this constant teasing? Probably her dark purple hair, piercing silver eyes, and her tomboyish way of dressing. But Yuhiko learned at a young age that people would stop teasing her if she beat them up so that's where her 'fighting spirit' comes from.

Yuhiko started on her way home thinking '_Man what is their problem this is like the fifth time this week they've picked on me and I've beaten them up, so why do they keep coming back?' _While she was contemplating this she didn't realize the group of people who had positioned themselves in her path until…

" Yo Kanasaka!"

"Huh? Oh it's you, what do you want Takuza? You come to have me break your nose too?" Yuhiko scoffed

" No actually I came here to break you." He replied.

" Ha! Don't make me laugh there's no way that you could beat me I've creamed you and your little friend so many times I've lost count!" She laughed.

" Oh it's not me that's going to fight you I was going to leave that to my friends in the Makaji gang." He replied slyly.

"T-The Makaji gang?" '_Uh oh I'm in big trouble their the toughest gang in the city! How am I supposed to take down all of them?' _"Look I'd really looooooove to stay but I have to get home, you know chores and stuff, heh,heh,heh."

Turning on her heel Yuhiko ran as fast as she could away from the gang, looking for someplace to go, someplace safe.

"Come on what am I paying you for go after her!" Takuza screamed

_Huff, huff, huff,_ Yuhikos' breathing could be heard through the unusually empty streets. '_Man where is everyone? Oh yeah, that's right that he storm is supposed to be coming this afternoon. Everybody is probably at home.'_

"Look! There she is, hey macho chick if you're so tough why don't you come over here and get what's coming to you!"

She turned to run again but before she could get very far she felt a handgrip her arm, _hard_. With one swift punch she sent her assailant flying back and hitting the floor.

"Ow! My dose she frigin broke my dose!" one of the thugs wailed

" Alright now you're going to get it you little…"

**Kaboom!** A huge lighting bolt struck the generator of a nearby power plant. Everyone near the area including Yuhiko and the entire Makaji gang could see the horror that was unfolding right before their very eyes. To them it looked as if reality itself was being torn apart.

"Hey I've gat a great idea." Takuza suggested as an evil grin began to form on his face "Why don't we take miss Yuhiko to see this history in the making, first hand."

Yuhiko stood there in shock and horror at this suggestion, but what scared her even more is that everyone agreed!

"Hey! Let go of me you bastard!" Yuhiko screamed.

"HA! Like I would listen to you, besides we're going to make sure that you don't cause us any trouble again!" the thug laughed.

By now they had reached the place where the power plant used to be and where a huge hole was now emanating from.

Yuhiko had had it! These thugs had chased her, threatened her, and now they were going to throw her in some kind of dimensional void thing! So she thrust her heel into the toes of her captor, while he was jumping around screaming in pain the others came rushing over in attack, '_Well here it goes, if I don't win this I'm dead anyways.' _She dodged the onslaught of punches and kicks and swiftly returned as many as she could. '_Man I can't hold out much longer there are to many of them!' _Thump! A fist made contact with her cheek making her hit her head against the wall beside her. She felt a warm liquid running down the side of her face, she didn't need to look to know what it was, _blood. 'This is just great, I'm screwed! Wait what's that noise? It almost sounds like a tornado.' _

"Hey guys," one of the gang members called "that hole is starting to suck things into it I think it would be a good idea to bail!"

"Fine, we'll leave her here and if she survives we can get her later!" Takuza yelled over the increasing wind.

A new wave of fear swept over Yuhiko as the Makaji gang ran off. '_Oh man this is bad now I'm going to die by being sucked into a hole, I have to get out of here now!' _It was too late she could already feel her lightweight body being slowly lifted from the ground and being drawn to the void. She let out an ear splitting scream as she was thrown into the hole like a rag doll but to no avail over the sound of the wind and the now raging storm her cry went unheard.

**END of CH.1**

**AN: Yay! End of chapter 1! So did you like it? Please, please, please R&R.**


	2. A surprising arrival

**a.n.** Hooray! the next chapter of my fic is up, I'm so happy! Thank youSO much to all of my reviewers so far. Hope you like this Chapter!

**Ch.2**

"Sanzo I'm hungry!" came the voice of Goku, a brown spikey haired boy.

"Oh shut up ya stupid monkey! Yer always hungry!" spat back Gojyo, a red haired, crimson-eyed man.

"The both of you had better shut up or I'll kill you!" Yelled Sanzo, a blond monk with violet eyes, clicking his gun in preparation for shooting his two companions.

"Please calm down, Sanzo." Came the ever-calm voice of Hakkai, a man with short, dark brown hair and deep emerald eyes.

Sanzo finally turned around and slumped back in his seat in the jeep. As they continued to drive a strange wind started to pick up.

"Jeez, what is with this wind all of a sudden?" Gojyo asked.

"I'm not sure but I've got a strange feeling about it." Hakkai answered.

" Demons?" Sanzo asked.

"No it's something different like…"

REEEEEEEEE! The jeep started to spin out of control "Hakuryu what's wrong!" Hakkai yelled at the jeep just before it changed into its dragon form sending its passengers sprawling all over the ground.

"Ow! You stupid dragon! What did you do that for?" Goku screamed at the little dragon that was strangely flying around in circles.

"Uh Hakkai?" Gojyo asked.

"Yes?"

"What is _wrong_ with that thing?"

"Uh, well, actually I have no idea. Perhaps…"

He didn't have time to finish. The wind started to swirl all around them, confronting the four travelers with the same horrific scene Yuhiko had witnessed.

"What…is…that?" Goku asked seeming surprisingly nervous.

"Not anything good, I'll bet." Sanzo answered seemingly irritated.

"Hey, look! I think something just came out of it!" Gojyo yelled over the wind.

"It looks like it's coming at us pretty fast." Hakkai commented

"You're right it's coming right at us!" Goku warned

""I'll take care of it." Sanzo answered, readying his gun to fire

"No! Don't!" Hakkai yelled. "It's a person!"

"What!…" Gojyo shouted

Wham! Gojyo didn't have time to dodge the thing that came out of the mysterious void. It slammed right into him, plowing him face first into the ground.

"What… just happened?" Gojyo asked, a little stunned

"Well it appears that our guest decided to slam into you." Hakkai replied trying to stifle a laugh while picking an unconscious Yuhiko up off Gojyo.

"Hey, it's a girl!" Gojyo said, suddenly snapping out of his shock.

"Nooooo, did you figure that one out by yourself or did someone have to help you?" Goku teased

Bang! "Both of you shut up or the next one won't miss!" Sanzo threatened.

"Well, I think that I'll go take care of our patient before I get involved somehow." Hakkai said as he walked over to where Hakuryu and the supplies were now resting.

Later that evening Yuhiko slowly opened her eyes to reveal her new surroundings. As she looked around she noticed three people sitting around a fire; from what she could see two of them were fighting with each other and the other one was aiming a gun at them. She was so focused on trying to figure out what was going on she failed to notice the person who had come up behind her.

"I see you're finally awake." Came a calm friendly voice.

Although it probably wouldn't have mattered if the voice was friendly or deadly the reaction would have been the same, she jumped about six feet out from under the blanket that she found herself under.

"W-What! W-Who!" she stammered.

"Ha, ha, well lets just say that we ran into you, or more accurately, you ran into us." The man answered.

Yuhiko just stood there staring at him. He seemed so different from anyone she had ever seen before. He looked normal enough, but she just had this feeling about him that told her he was different. And was that a dragon on his shoulder! '_No that can't be a real dragon, dragons don't exist._' She started to walk towards it in order to touch it, sure that her hand would pass right through.

"Reeeee!" the dragon reacted to her touch.

"Aaah!" Yuhiko jumped.

"Don't worry Hakuryu won't hurt you, and yes he is a real dragon." The man stated, "By the way, I am Cho Hakkai. May I ask what your name is?"

"Y-Yuhiko K-Kanasaka." She stuttered.

"My name's Goku!" the voice rang in her ear as she spun around at the sudden noise.

"Would you people please stop doing that!" Yuhiko demanded.

"Doing what?" Goku asked, tilting his head to one side.

"You know, sneaking up behind me and suddenly making noise!" she fumed.

"Yeah, Goku. You should learn not to go sneaking up on fragile beauties like miss Yuhiko here." Chimed the voice of a crimson haired man. " Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Gojyo, Sha Gojyo."

"Well look, _Gojyo_, I'm not some weakling who can't take care of themselves you got that!" she spat back.

"Ooh, spunky are we? This will make things interesting." Gojyo replied, a little too seductively for Yuhikos' comfort.

Whack! A huge paper fan hit Gojyo upside the head.

"Stop trying to pick up under aged girls and get some firewood!" the blond monk yelled.

"Jeez! Sometimes you can be such an ass." Gojyo commented.

Click.

"You want to say that again?"

"Uh…heh, heh, heh." Gojyo shuddered as he slowly backed away to get firewood.

"Ok, so what's your name?" Yuhiko asked.

"Sanzo." He replied bluntly.

"What's his problem?" Yuhiko hissed to the boy "Goku" next to her.

"Oh, he's always like that." Goku hissed back.

'_Hey there's that feeling again! It's the same feeling I got when I first met that guy with the dragon. What was his name again? Hakkai? And now it's coming from those other two guys, and that monk person is just creepy, weird.'_

With that she lay down under the blanket again and fell into a restless sleep.

**End of Ch. 2**

**A.N.** Hey people like I said before I hope you liked this Chap. Hopefully I will be better at updating, so look for the next installment soon. **Please leave reviews (**this is my first fic, sorry I didn't mention that before.)


End file.
